Boy In Blue
by theperksofbluefood
Summary: Percy Jackson. The snarky and sarcastic swim team captain...and the boy that Annabeth may just be falling in love with. And then there's Annabeth's abusive ex boyfriend. And Annabeth's dad moving to England, leaving her and her siblings alone in a small apartment. Annabeth is on the verge of a major break down. Will someone save her before it's too late? AU. T for references.
1. One

**Okay...I figured out what AU meant..I think. It's like a story with the same characters but totally not how the writer wrote it right? That's my guess anyway.**

**So I decided to write an AU.**

**A Percabeth AU.**

**Note: Percabeth is my #1 ship. So, yah, who doesn't mess up their ship a little? **

**Haha, I mean come on. I always do it...**

**So Percabeth is gonna be a little...messed up in this story.**

**So enjoy!**

**PS: There aren't any demigod/gods in this story**

**Just so ya know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Only Uncle Rick the Sassy Troll does.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Battling For My Life and Other Extreme Sports**

_Run._

That's all I could tell myself. Just keep running, don't look back. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and sprinted past the vacant stores. The only noise to be heard was my pounding feet...and of course the sound of the men charging after me.

I took a quick left, and sprinted into an alley. I heard the men getting close, so I dived into the nearest hiding place.

Sadly, that place was into the dumpster.

As soon as I had crawled in and pulled the lid down, I realized how much it reaked. I gagged silently. At least there was hardly anything in it, seeing as today was trash day in this area.

Thank God.

I pulled out my phone and unlocked it. I had to call someone, anyone. Tell them where I was. Tell them not to worry.

As I was about to press the call button on my friend Grover's number, I heard a crash right outside the dumpster. I bit my lip and stayed very still and very quiet.

"Hey, Roger, you find her in there?" called a voice from right outside the hiding spot.

"I'm looking I'm looking!" said another voice. I breathed slowly, and pressed the call button on my phone.

I put the phone to my ear. It rang three times, then I heard his voice say, "Yo, Grover's phone!"

I did a tiny dance in my head. "Grover," I whispered, so the men outside wouldn't hear me.

"Annie?"

"Yes. I'm in trouble. These guys ran after me on my way home and-"

"Say no more. Where are you?" I smiled. Yes, salvation.

"I'm on West Mai-" Suddenly, the dumpster lid was ripped off and one of the men was grinning evilly down at me. "Lookie Lookie what we have here. Yo Roger, I found her!"

I yelped and tried to squirm out of the trash, but the man grabbed my ankle and I fell face first into the ground.

"ACK!" I yelled, caressing my cheek with my hand. I tried to wriggle my foot from his grasp, but it was no use. He was too strong. I tried to pull the phone to my ear, but the man jerked it from my hands. "Now now, Missy. None of that." The man held the phone to his ear as the other man, Roger, came to us.

"Who is this?" The man asked Grover. I could hear Grover's gulp from here.

"Uh...a person. Who wants you to let Annabeth go!"  
The man sneered. "Oh yeah? And who's going to make me?" And with that, my phone was in the trash can, and the man was bending down to me.

"You see, _Annabeth, _we don't like the ones who run. It's not very nice, and we hate to run."

"Maybe you should go on a diet. Might make you like running better," I said, glaring. The man chuckled. "Oh, we got a firecracker here, don't we Roger!"

"She ain't on fire though, George."

George smacked his buddy upside the head. "Idiot," he said under his breath.

"So, miss Annabeth, you're really a pretty thing. Isn't that right Roger?"

Roger laughed. "She sure is boss. Wonder what she'd look like without them clothes on." George nodded solemnly, like he was sad I had clothes on.

Pervert.

"Well we'll have to do something about that, don't we?" Roger rubbed his hands together like a greedy fat 7 year old. "Yes boss yes!"

George smirked at me and began to unbutton my sheer top. "N-no!" I screamed, and began thrashing. "Don't struggled, sweetheart. It only makes it harder on all of us."

Both men laughed and George continued to do the buttons, one by one. I began to cry, and thrashed more. I tried to kick Roger in the shins, but he was hard to kick.

Soon, my top was off and I was only in my undershirt, bra, and pants. "Ugh, layers. It's always hard to do the layers, ain't it Roger?"

Suddenly, there was a _crash. _"Get off of her!" yelled someone from the back of the alley.

Roger and George looked at the person, frightened.

"Crap, not him again!" Roger said, and he scrambled off the ground. "Sorry boss...I'm running!" With that, he ran away, leaving me and George to the stranger.

"So, you've come back, have you?" the man asked the shadowy figure. The person stepped forward, and I saw that he was in a plain blue hoodie and some jeans. On his face was a black mask.

"Come on, man. Why do you keep stopping us from having our fun?" George asked. The guy laughed. He actually laughed!

"Fun? Dude, newsflash, but raping girls who don't want any of your oldman stuff in them? Not fun."

"For them maybe." George put up his hands. "You wanna fight? I'll fight!" The boy in the blue hoodie just laughed.

"Fight? No man, I'm hear to rescue. Besides, you couldn't win if you tried." George sighed, agreeing.

"Fine, you win this round. But I'll get you!" With that, George turned and ran after his cowering partner.

I stared off at them, watching both disappear down the street, when suddenly a hand was on my arm. I jumped, but then I realized it was only the stranger in the mask.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded, getting off the ground. "Y-yeah." I said. I looked up at him and saw a pair of piercing sea-green eyes staring back at me. I ran a hand through my blonde hair.

"T-thanks. For saving me. I, uh, I really appreciate it." He smiled. "It's just what I do. Just next time, don't walk around New York alone. Especially at night. You think you can do that for me?" I bit my lip and nodded. "Yeah...by the way, I could've taken them. Ya know, before you came I had it totally under control."

He chuckled a bit. "So almost being raped is what you call 'under control'?" He asked me, pulling a piece of trash from my hair. I blushed. "No...I guess not. But thanks...again." He nodded.

"Might I get the name of my night in blue armor?" I asked, gesturing to his clothes. He shrugged. "Not really, blondie. Not really." I blushed and felt back at my blonde hair.

"Oh, and here." He handed me a black hoodie. I looked down at it. "How did you-"

"Like George said. I do this a lot."

"Oh. Well, thanks. I guess you should be on your way then...probably more girls than me about to get raped. Or hurt." The guy nodded.

"See ya around, blondie," he said, and with that, he was gone, scaling up the ladder on the side of the building.

"Goodbye..." I said to his retreating figure.

Once he was gone, I looked down at the black hoodie in my hands. I smiled at it, and slipped it on. I grabbed my sheer top from the ground, and grabbed my phone from the trash can.

Turns out, Grover was still on the phone.

"Grover?" I asked. "Annabeth? Are you okay?" I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me.

"Yeah."

"I heard what happened. Who _was _that guy?"

"I don't know...but he saved me. And for that, I owe him much."

"Okay. Well, do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Yes. I'm at West Main and Marigold." **{Note: I don't know if these are actual streets in New York.}**

"Okay, stay put. I'll be there soon."

"Okay, bye Grover."

I hung up, and sat on the curb, waiting for my best friend to pick me up. I began to think of questions. _Why do people like to rape people? Why didn't I fight back better? Why did I have to go inside a dumpster? Why does trash have to reek? Why is no one around? Why did I have to walk home alone? Why didn't I just text Grover?_

And, the most important question of all...

"Who was that boy in blue?"


	2. Two

**So I'm really bored and decided to write another chapter tonight! YAY! Plus, I really want to update this story!**

**OMG SEA OF MONSTERS = LIFE!**

**LEVEN RAMBLIN IS PERF!**

**LIKE GRRRRR.**

**My friend knows the chick who plays young Annabeth!**

**Like OMG.**

**ITS MY BDAY TODAY! (08/10)**

**YUSSS!**

**So here's your update!**

**Thanks and remember to review!**

**Listening to: The Ministry of Magic's second album!**

**~theperksofbluefood**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or Ministry of Magic.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Percy Jackson, The New Kid**

* * *

****"Annabeth...ANNABETH!" Grover snapped in my face. I blinked a couple times and came out of my daze. "Yeah yeah, hey." I said, smiling. Grover cocked his head and sat down next to me at the empty lunch table. "Annie...you okay? You seem out of it. Were you thinking about..._it _again?" I bit my lip. The thing was, I had been. Or...more afterward. I'd been thinking about the boy in the blue hoodie, my knight in blue armor.

"U-uh...no! No why would you say that?" I laughed, and he looked at me cautiously. "Okay...oh! Yeah, my new lab partner is gonna sit next to us today, if that's alright. He's new. He's really nice, I think you'll like him.

I smiled. "Uh, sure. Why not?" Grover smiled and clapped his hands together. "Great! Oh look here he comes now!" He pointed to a kid with black hair holding his lunch tray and coming towards us. I smiled at the boy and gestured to the seat next to me.

He came over and sat down. "Hey," he said to Grover and me. I smiled. "Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase." The guy looked at me, a look of surprise on his face for a moment, but it disappeared as fast as it came, replacing it a smile.

"Percy Jackson," the boy said, holding out his hand. I smiled and shook it.

"So, Percy, I guess you've already met this dunce head here," I said, pointing to Grover. Percy laughed, and Grover glared at me. "I'm not that stupid!" he said. I laughed.

"Says the boy with a C- average. Like, really, you're below average!" Grover rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but at least I don't over stress my brain with all that useless knowledge! Like, really Annabeth, no one cares if you can quote the whole first and second book of Harry Potter. We're happy for you an all, but don't make us all listen to it and all!"

I blushed and the boy laughed. "Hey! What if one day you're stranded on an island, and you'd give anything for a book. You wouldn't have one memorized, so you couldn't read anything! Ha!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Okay...Annabeth your logic usually doesn't suck this bad. What's up?" Grover asked me. I shrugged. "Nothing...so Percy, you new to Manhattan?"

He shook his head. "No, I've lived here all my life. I was always home schooled, because my mom didn't want me to go out alone to get to school and stuff. All my knowledge comes from old textbooks and the internet."

"Wow...that's kinda cool, actually," Grover said, leaning in. "So like, you've never gone to a real school before?" Percy shook his head. "Nope."

"Wow...so where do you live?" I blurted. I covered my mouth and blushed. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry!" Percy laughed. "Naw, it's okay. I live above the Sweet on America sweet shop." My eyes widened. "I love that place! It sells the best candy ever!"

Percy nodded. "It's my mom's shop."

"Wait...is your mom Sally?" He nodded, smiling. "That's her...my amazing mom." I smiled as well. "She's the nicest person I've ever met. She always give me an extra bag of gummy bears for my brother and sister." Grover nods. "Those kids are adorable." He said. I nodded, laughing. "Yeah. Grover, remember the time when Clary stuffed worms in your pillow? It was hilarious!" I said, cracking up.

"Not as funny as the time when Connor ruined your Harry Potter books. Remember? You got so mad, you turned up your Ministry of Magic CD and sang at the top of your lungs with your brother locked in your closet! Percy, you would've laughed your butt off! You don't realize how much Conner hates Harry Potter...it's hilarious!"

I laughed, and Grover pulled me close. "See Percy, Annabeth here is the best girl on this earth. No one could replace her." He kissed my cheek, and I blushed.

Percy suddenly looked uncomfortable. "So are you guys like...together?"

Grover and I looked at each other for a second, then busted up laughing. Neither of us could stop, and after I regained a little breath, I looked back up at Percy's bewildered face, and began laughing all over again.

"Grover...and I...together? HAHAHAHA no!" I said, laughing a little more.

Grover had been laughing so much he'd fallen out of his chair. He was now rolling on the floor. The sight made Percy and I crack up as well.

People in the cafeteria started looking over, wondering what was so funny.

Once we'd stopped laughing, Grover got off the ground and brushed himself off.

"Yeah...no. Annabeth is my best friend. We tried going out once..."

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"He stole my barbie doll." I said. Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked. I laughed. "We were 5." I said.** {Note: If you know what show the barbie doll/5 thing is from, I will love you forever!}**

"Oh," he said, chuckling a bit.

The bell rang then. "Oh, I guess we better get to class. Grover?" Grover nodded. "Oh, and Percy's in all of my classes!" Grover exclaimed.

"Great. Come on Grover, Percy," I said, grabbing both their arms and dragging them to class.

I smiled over at both of this.

Yep, I can see the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

~.~.~.~

"So, Percy, you're trying out for the swim team?" I asked him as we were walking out of History. Grover had run ahead, as his bladder was full and it's a very small bladder.

"Yeah...is the team any good?" I shrugged. "Well, considering the captain is my ex boyfriend...I don't wanna think so anymore." I said, shrugging.

"Oh...sorry," he said, biting his lip. I smiled. "It's okay. Besides, if you're a good swimmer, you may just bring that turd down. Just a word of advice: on your tryout, make sure you show off your strongest swim techniques. Make sure you start the twist at the end of the pool sharpt, and watch out for the false side. Trust me, it's not the side." I said, smiling. Percy smiled. "Thanks Annabeth. You know, you're really smart."

"Not really. I just pick up on things."

"Well, thank you. Uh...I'd better go now. My mom will want me home soon." I smiled. "Okay, bye Percy."

Percy started to walk off, then smacked his head and turned around.

"You know, you're my new best friend, and I don't even have your number!" he said.

"Oh! Yeah...okay give me your phone." I said. He smiled and handed it to me. I handed him mine and typed in my number.

I put my name in as "Annie Chase 33 My Sunshine"

I took a selfie of me doing a weird face, and handed the phone to Percy.

"Here," I said, handing it to him. He smiled, and handed me mine.

"Cool...so I guess I'll text you later," Percy said.

"Okay, sure. Whenever." I smiled, and waved at his retreating figure. I smiled after him, and began to think about how cool he was.

Suddenly, my hair was being pulled and I began to scream, only to have my mouth covered by a hand.

"Hey Princess. I thought he'd never leave," said a voice in my hair. I inwardly groaned.

"Luke," I said against his palm, glaring up at him. He smiled. "Hey there, Annie. My little Princess." I bit his hand, but he just shook his head.

"None of that, Princess. We have a...discussion that needs to happen." I glared up at the monster.

"What do you want, Luke?" I mumbled against his palm. He seemed to understand, because he laughed. "You, Princess." I groaned and kicked his shin.

He stumbled for a second, and I took that chance to run.

Too bad for me, I was at the schools' only dead ended hallway.

Crap.

Luke looked at me evilly and cracked his knuckles.

"You ready, Princess?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "Get away from me, Luke," I said, trying to push past him.

He stopped me. "Don't even try to leave you little shit," he said, pushing me hard against the wall.

I yelped in pain, but he just laughed and pushed me into the nearest classroom.

"Say hello to my fist, Princess," Luke said. And with that, a fist collided with my face and I lost all consciousness.

* * *

Wow...Annabeth's life sucks.

First she almost gets raped.

Then her ex abuses her?

Wow...that really sucks.

Wait till you read more mwahaha.

I know it's not really realistic...but fanfiction isn't really supposed to be, now is it?

I might make less drama then I originally intended happen.

But IDK

Gosh I feel like Uncle Rick.

Welp, bye.

~theperksofbluefood


End file.
